Two empty lifes
by vichaller
Summary: Katie Bell and Oliver Wood meet after Ollie's graduation at Hogwarts. They both made great careers, but in the meantime, they find out that their lifes are pretty empty. Would they change it for the other?


TWO EMPTY LIFES

Well I own.. nothing, nothing at all.

This is my second Katie and Oliver story, hopefully it would be little different than the first one. I guess I'll be updating one chapter of this and one from the other, so I can make them really different jajaja.

* * *

"Oliver, can you please explain to me what are we doing here? People can interview you, we are in public" – a brunette girl told the famous quidditch player, Oliver Wood.

"Marissa, I need stuff, and I can't always send people to buy them for me" – he responded, quite annoyed.

"Well, that's why they are there for, okay?" – she said, barely caring about the man's interests.

"You shouldn't have come if you didn't want to" –

"Oh, Ollie, don't take me wrong, I really like to go shopping with you it's just… quidditch stuff is not at the top of my favorite things to shop"

"Then why don't you wait for me at the Leaky Cauldron?" – he asked her

"You know what, I think I will, see you honey" – and she kissed him.

"Bye, Marissa, I'll see you there at 5" – he said, pretty relieved that she was going to let him do his shops alone.

If there was something Oliver Wood loved, more than anything, it was quidditch, so, as a good… GREAT quidditch player he was, he liked having the best stuff, but you know, a quidditch maniac never gets enough of anything, so he had to see the stuff by himself. However, his annoying new girlfriend (he always had annoying girlfriends), didn't understand that.

"So, Mr. Wood, do you want to have a few words?" – a woman asked him

"No, sorry, I'm off duty" – he responded, avoiding all the reporters that gathered around Quality Quidditch Supplies, at the moment he came out the store.

"Mr. Wood, is the Puddlemere United prepared for the season?" – another reported asked.

"Emm, yes, hey, thank you, I've got to go" – he said, shyly. And he managed to run to the first place that came to his mind. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

He opened the door and ran into in, closing the door into many reporters' faces.

"Wow, I never thought a famous Quidditch player would ever set his feet in my store" – a tall redhaired boy said, from the other side of the sideboard.

"George!" – He said in surprise.

"The same, former ex-maniac-gryffindor-quidditch-team-captain-now-member-of-a-famous-team" – he said with a smile

"Hey, apparently that's me" – Oliver responded and George smiled again

"So, do you want to buy something, we have lots of stuff, maybe a love potion, just in case…" – he began

"Oh, no, no, no, thank you" – he said, George just looked at him thoughtfully.

"Mmmm, there's a quidditch collection you know… just in case you would like to play some jokes on your fellows" –

"I don't think he was ever that kind of guy" – a tall, dark girl said.

"Angelina!" – Oliver said, and rapidly hugged the young woman.

"Hey, Wood, who would have thought you would be so happy to see me?"

"I know I haven't seen you since…"

"Hey, why don't you stay for dinner, I don't think you would like to go out there with all those reporters stalking you, and that way, my husband can show you his quidditch supplies" – Angelina said kindly.

"Ermm.. sure" – He completely forgot about Marissa.

Angelina worked really hard on making dinner, they haven't set eyes on each other since he-who-must-not-be-named was defeated, and George's twin, Fred died, which was two years ago.

"So, how's everything, Woodie?" – George asked

"Pretty good actually, you know quidditch and everything"

"Girlfriend?" – Angelina asked, raising her eyebrows

"Oh my God!" – he jumped of his chair

"What?" – Angelina and George asked him.

"I forgot Marisa was waiting for me at the Leaky Cauldron!" – he said standing up of his chair.

"Who's Marisa?" – Angelina asked

"Marisa is my.. erm, girlfriend" – he said "Guys I really need to go"

"Wow, it's okay Wood, go on" – She said

"I never thought you were the kind of man who forgets about his girlfriend Wood" – George added.

"Shut up" – he answered as he left.

So he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, looking for Marisa, but the girl was definitely not there. "I screwed it" – he thought. So he made his way to the exit, which was, as if that never happened, full of reporters.

"So, Mr. Wood, what does it feels like to be about winning the Quidditch Finals?" – one of them asked.

"Pretty great, thank you, now if you excuse me" – he said, trying to get out of all of them.

"Mr. Wood, do you think you will make it to the English selection?" –

"Hopefully" – he said smiling, and disappeared.

- . -

"I really hate this" – a tall blonde said

"Come on, it's not that bad" – another girl said

"Come on, Leanne, it sucks"

"Oh, it doesn't" – she responded

"Yes it does, I look fat" – the blonde said almost crying

"You are so dramatic, you are lots of things, but calling yourself fat, well, I think that makes the rest of the world feel like huge balloons"

Indeed, she was right, Katie Bell might be lots of things, but definitely calling herself fat was out limits. She was tall, perhaps taller than many other girls, and blonde, a dark blonde and pretty blue eyes that matched perfectly the horrible dress her friend wanted her to wear for her brother's wedding, although for Leanne, it was absolutely perfect.

"Leanne, come on" – Katie said, not feeling any better.

"Okay Ms Bell, I'll look after another dress"

"You know, you never had the best fashion sense my friend" – and they both laughed.

- . -

"I said I was sorry Marisa" – Oliver Wood was talking to his girlfriend.

"No, Oliver, how could you forget me there? I mean, believe me, I understand that sometimes we can't go out because of your damn quidditch practices but, HEY! We were out today, together, you wanted to go shopping and I let you, less time we spend together, but forget me!" – Marisa said, she was about to cry

"Look, I'll make it up for you okay?" – he said

"I don't mind if you want to make it up or not, I just want you to understand that sometimes I want to be in your top ten okay?" – she said

"I'm sorry Marisa" – and he kissed her softly.

Oliver Wood really liked Marisa Veen. She was good looking, light brown hair, medium height, pretty hazel eyes, and more important, she was really a comprehensive girlfriend. He hasn't had much of those to tell the truth. Actually, most of his girlfriends hated him, because of, well his quidditch obsession.

"I think I have a way of you making it up for me" – she said stopping the kiss.

"And what would that be?" – he asked curiously.

"Let's go partying" – she said smiling. She knew he wasn't the kind of partying boy, or at least not since he started dating her, but she expected that this time he would agree to go.

"Okay, that's fair" – he said

"Great – she said smiling – now let's get ready, pick me in 45 minutes" – and she left to her own place.

"Great" – he repeated to himself "Just what I needed"

- . -

"Bell, come on, let's go" –

"Oh, my God, this would be the fourth time we go out partying this week, you know, some of us have a job" – Katie Bell responded to her friends suggestion

"Katie, seriously, come on, a fashion clothing wizarding store is not a very difficult job"

"It is exhausting"

"Yes, most because you own the store and have a thousand employees to do what you want"

"Still I like being responsible about it Leanne"

"Okay, but, can you please come, please, please"

"Why don't we wait until Paul's party, you know it's going to be pretty big, besides I have things to do for the wedding"

"Like what? You have the dress, the shoes, the handbag, you picked the make up, the hair, everything"

"Well I have to look for someone to take"

"That's why we are going partying Katherine"

"Do you think I'll take an unknown to my brother's wedding? Who do you think am I?"

"Now, Katie, you always like going out, you have gone out six times a week, even seven if it is possible, what's wrong with you today?"

"I don't really know it's just… anyway, let me get ready"

So she picked up a dressed, matching shoes handbag, made a spell so her long blonde hair would curled, put on a little make up and looked herself at the magic mirror in front of her.

"Absolutely amazing" – the mirror said

However, Katie Bell was distant of believing that. But what the hell was wrong with here, that's what she liked, partying, getting dressed, dating guys for a night, but today, she just felt completely out of herself, and she perfectly knew what was all that about.

Being almost 19 you wouldn't believe a girl to worry about getting married, you are young at that age. But still, looking how everybody's got someone, well, that's not a pretty feeling. Indeed, for Katie Bell that feeling sucked. She was used to have someone, she dated about eight guys back at Hogwarts, but know she wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. She did feel lonely. It doesn't matter how cool her life was, how lots of people would have wanted that life, Katie just, felt empty. But what hurt her the most, was that there were guys who wanted to take a serious relationship with her, still, she didn't feel they were the right guys.

- . -

So they got finally into the club, it was pretty full, but being the socialites she and her friends were, they got in pretty easily. Now, inside the most popular club in England, Katie felt like herself again. She walked straight up to the bar, without knowing certain guy was looking shocked at her.

"Oliver, I am going to the loo okay?" – Marisa asked him

"Sure, I'll be at – he looked around for a place to wait – I'll be around" – he said, not finding a good spot for waiting.

"Okay" – and she kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you staring at?" – Katie Bell asked a tall handsome brown-haired man.

"I just…" – he started

"Wood?"

"Do you know me?" – he asked amazed

"Well, everybody does right? Still I played quidditch with you back at Hogwarts moron.

"Bell?" – he asked almost laughing

"Of course it is Bell" – she said smiling too

"Wow, you have grown" – he said staring at her.

"Well you wouldn't have wanted me to stay fourteen forever would you?"

"No – definitely not, he added in his mind at the look of his younger chaser" –

"Well, so what brought you up here, I mean not that you don't like partying" – and they both started laughing, yes, Katie Bell remembered Wood's parties back at Hogwarts.

"Well you know Bell, some of us quitted to that life style and go out just once and then" – he said trying to sound mature.

"Yeah right" – the young woman added smiling

"Hey, for Merlin's beard, is the quidditch superstar" – Leanne said

"Hello Leanne" – he said coolly

"It is amazing he remembers you and he couldn't believe it was me" – Katie added

"Well Katie, you have changed, darling, I mean you were pretty in Hogwarts don't take me wrong but certainly your body is making you a great favor right now" –

"Thanks Leanne" – Katie said sarcastically, Wood just thought about it.

"Hey guys I need to get going you know, my girlfriend is waiting for me"

"Hey Wood, Why don't you join us?" – Katie asked smiling

"Well that sounds great" – he smiled back

- . -

He finally found Marisa and told her how he saw friends from Hogwarts and asked her to join them, Marisa completely agree wanting to know what Ollie's old friends looked like. The thing is she never thought his friends would ever look like Katie Bell.

"Okay then" – she just said when she saw Katie waving her hand at them from far away

"What's wrong" – Wood asked

"Well, I never knew you friends would look like that?" – she said

"Oh, I know – he said, Marisa just looked at him – but you know, not all of them are as crazy as Katie Bell" – he said back, of course he knew what she meant, but didn't want to make her feel bad again. Marisa smiled at that last comment.

"I meant like a supermodel, Ollie" –

"Well, she's far away a supermodel, she is most the kind of quidditch girl" – he said remembering how good chaser Bell was.

"Oh so she's into quidditch?" – Marisa asked surprised "So there's where she got the body"

"I actually don't think Bell is actually playing anymore, actually I don't know what she's been up lately" – he remarked

- . -

"Hey, It is so nice to meet you, the girl who conquered Mr. Quidditch Maniac, I am Katie Bell" – Katie introduced herself to Marisa.

"Nice to meet you too Katie" – and it really was, Marisa thought, she seemed nice.

"So Katie, tell us what you have been up to?" – Oliver asked

"Oh yeah, that" – she began, really not wanting to get into that "Well, I have my own shop"

"You have a shop? What do you sell?" – he asked, he never thought Katie Bell would open her own store

"Clothing" – oh, there was the reason, Katie Bell always liked clothes. He remembered that time when she "improved" the quidditch uniform and turned it into her own personal dress. He almost killed her.

"Wow, that sounds amazing, where's your store?" – Marisa asked

"Pretty much everywhere" – Leanne told them

"Oh, come on Lea" – Katie said shyly. She hasn't changed at all, he thought.

"Well, she happens to own Chaniem B" – Leanne responded

"Wow" – Marisa was shocked. She loved that store, it was so glamorous, fancy, and totally and absolutely expensive.

"Well, forgive me if I don't know your store Kate" – Oliver apologized dramatically, and began to laugh.

"I didn't expect you too, Mr. Quidditch Nazi, I know you only buy things at Quidditch supplies" – she added smiling

"Hey! I do have sense of style you know"

"I think that sense of yours should go to my store one day, goes on the house" – and she smiled. Well Oliver Wood didn't have a bad style actually, he didn't buy clothes on Quidditch Supplies, only, but the wizard in charge of the image of the Puddlemere United took care of what they wear and sent them a great amount of clothes every month.

"You can come too" Katie told Marisa.

"I would be delighted" – and she thought of all those cool things that store had.


End file.
